Cosmic Yeti
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Monster Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played: Conjure a Pet, and it gets +1 /+1 . End of turn: Bounce this Yeti. |flavor text = He's hoping they name a constellation after him. "The Big Yeti" does have a ring to it.}} Cosmic Yeti is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 3 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability Conjures a card, gives it +1 /+1 and Bounces himself at the end of the turn that he is played. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Pet Monster Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When played: Conjure a Pet, and it gets +1 /+1 . End of turn: Bounce this Yeti. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description He's hoping they name a constellation after him. "The Big Yeti" does have a ring to it. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With While this has below-average stats for his cost, this can prove to be one of the better Cosmic cards as not only does he give a boost in stats to the card he conjures, he also Bounces himself at the end of the turn, allowing him to be replayed again and again, Conjuring more and more pets. The stat boost he gives will be useful in almost any situation. However, it is possible for this zombie to summon pet tricks like Locust Swarm, thus rendering his special ability of giving the card +1 /+1 useless. However, the trick will still be useful in removing dangerous threats or boost all zombies' health. Being in the pet tribe, he can be used to continuously activate Zookeeper's ability, boosting all pet's strength on the field and trigger Cat Lady's ability due to the fact that he Bounces himself. While increasing this zombie's health to ensure he survives to Bounce himself can help, it is advised not to overdo it, as well as not to bother boosting his strength with tricks like Brute Strength unless it contributes enough damage to finish off the plant hero or destory a dangerous plant in his lane, as he will simply Bounce himself at the end of the turn, wasting the boosts given. Against Treat him like a regular , as he has both the same stats as well as the effect of Bouncing himself when the turn ends. As such, the same strategies will apply. Do not bother placing a plant in front of the Cosmic Yeti if the plant cannot destroy him, as he will simply Bounce himself, allowing him to be replayed next turn. Berry Blast and will counter this zombie perfectly, as with the regular Zombie Yeti, both will deal 3 damage, which is enough to destroy him unless he gets a health boost. Do not Bounce this zombie, as the zombie hero can simply replay him and conjure another boosted pet or for Immorticia, Teleport him in to earn another pet card within the same round. Gallery CosmicYetiStats.png|Cosmic Yeti's statistics CosmicYetiCard.png|Cosmic Yeti's card CosmicPetCardImage.png|Cosmic Yeti's card image Giant Cosmic Yeti Activating Ability.jpg|Cosmic Yeti activating his ability (notice how he is gigantic and tinted gray due to 2 glitches at once) CosmicYetiAttacking.png|Cosmic Yeti attacking Cosmic Yeti conjured by Cosmic Yeti.jpg|Cosmic Yeti's statistics after being Conjured by another Cosmic Yeti Trivia *He is the only cosmic fighter in the game that has another ability rather than just conjuring a specific card. **In this case, he will bounce himself at the end of the turn, similarly to the . This might be a possible reference to the latter's ability. Category:Pet cards Category:Zombies Category:Monster cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Conjuring cards Category:Bouncing cards